Baby Surprise!
by Freelance360
Summary: Late at night a basket fill with bundles of joy is left in front of the shimazu dorm which is gonna change the lives of the tenants! Not good with summaries but hope you still read!
1. At Our Doorstep

**A/N: Just felt like writing this story for some reason. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

_Its late in the afternoon and we are now outside the Shimazu dorm where we see Yamato Naoe who is sitting down in front of the dorm and looks to be waiting for someone. As he waits he looks up to the sky and smiles as if he is thinking good thoughts. At that moment Yamato's cell phone starts ringing He goes to check his phone and sees that its Shoichi calling so he picks it up._

"Hey Capt" says Yamato answering the phone

"Hey Yamato!" shouts Shoichi on the other end "Me and the others are going to

the karaoke bar downtown and we wanna know if you're down"

"Sorry no can do" says Yamato "I got some business to take care of"

"Riiiight" says Shoichi "When you mean business you mean Momoyo right?"

"Yeah so my hands are gonna be full" says Yamato

_All of a sudden a gust of wind storms on by the area. After the wind calms down a person is shown walking up to Yamato and its none other than beautiful yet fierce Momoyo Kawakami, who is wearing her favorite light purple shirt with jeans._

"Well speak of the devil" smiles Yamato "Hey Capt I'll call you later"

"Ok and godspeed Yamato" says Shoichi "You're gonna need it"

"Thanks for the encouragement" says Yamato who then hangs up his cell and gets up to walk towards Momoyo

"Hey Darl~ing" smiles Momoyo who wraps her arms around Yamato and gives him a passionate kiss which lasts for a few seconds

"Hey Nee-san" smiles Yamato "Thats was some hello kiss"

"Well I missed you" smiles Momoyo "Anyways how about we go inside and have some fun in your room"

"Of course" says Yamato who grabs hold of Momoyo's hand and takes her to his room "So what you wanna do first?"

"Well I'm bored so lets play a game" says Momoyo

"Ok" grins Yamato who then pulls out a game console along with two controllers

_The game they're playing is a fighting game and so far after three matches Yamato is dominating Momoyo who is not happy about it._

"Yamato?" says Momoyo who pauses the game

"Yeah Nee-San" says Yamato

"This is boring" pouts Momoyo

"Sorry about that" grins Yamato "How can I make it more fun?"

_At that moment Momoyo thought of something and she makes a big smile_

"How about we do a penalty game" smiles Momoyo

"I'm listening…" says Yamato willing to hear more

"After each match whoever is the loser has to take off a piece of clothing" smiles Momoyo "Whaddya say?"

"I say game on" smiles Yamato

_They start the challenge and after five more games Yamato has lost his jacket while Momoyo only has on her black lingerie. They playing their sixth game since the competition started and Momoyo doesn't look to be doing any better. Yamato is on the verge of winning when all of a sudden the game pauses._

"Whats the matter Nee-san?" asks Yamato who looks over to Momoyo

_When Yamato turns to look at Momoyo and the next thing he knows he sees Momoyo leaning to him and shortly after that she is kissing him. Momoyo then forces her tongue into his mouth and uses her __tongue to play with Yamato's tongue. At first Yamato is shocked but he quickly regains himself and pushes off Momoyo._

"Nee-san!?" says a blushing Yamato

"What are you so surprised about?" asks Momoyo who then creeps up to Yamato's ear and whispers "Ya-ma-to"

"Wait I gotta make sure no one is here first" says Yamato

"What for?" asks Momoyo "Everyone knows that we're dating and also that we already had sex"

"Yeah but still I'm just making sure we don't any have any 'surprise' entrances" says Yamato

The couple look at each other and drop their heads as they both think *Miyako*

"Ok hurry up and check" says Momoyo "While you do that I'm gonna make myself comfortable"

_Yamato does a quick scan around the dorm to see who is inside and sees that its just him and Momoyo. With that he goes back to his room to be with his girlfriend. When he opens the door he sees Momoyo laying down on the futon._

"What took ya so long?" asks Momoyo

"Just making sure we was by ourselves is all" answers Yamato

"Then what are you waiting for?" asks Momoyo who then pats on the futon "Lets get this started"

"You don't gotta tell me twice" smiles Yamato

_Yamato then takes off his shirt showing his well toned body. He then goes to the futon where he gets on top of Momoyo and starts to kiss her. As they are kissing passionately Yamato has his hands __running them up and down her body. Momoyo looked a little shocked on how aggressive Yamato is being but that shock would only be short lived. Momoyo then retaliated and started tongue wrestling with her lover. Momoyo then puts her hands onto Yamato's pants and starts to unbuckle his belt. After successfully unbuckling Yamato's belt she then pulls down his pants and Yamato, while still tongue wrestling with her shakes his pants off leaving only his boxers still intact. With that they continue to go at it like wild dogs in heat. Yamato then breaks the kiss and then pulled Momoyo lower body to his but before the action started Momoyo stops him._

"Whats wrong Nee-san?" asks Yamato

_Momoyo goes rummaging into her right bra and takes out a condom_

"Better safe than sorry" smiles Momoyo

"Oh you don't want my child Nee-san?" jokes Yamato

"Of course I do" smiles Momoyo who caresses Yamato on the right cheek "But I wanna be ready"

"I thought the great Momoyo Kawakami was ready for everything and anything" smiles Yamato

"I am but I can't take care of another baby right now" smiles Momoyo

"Well I would get jealous if you don't pay me enough attention" smiles Yamato who takes the condom

"I know" says Momoyo "Anyways enough talk and more action"

"Ok" smiles Yamato who opens the condom

_We go outside of Yamato's room where you could hear loud sounds of moans and things breaking or crashing. As they make love time passes and now it looks to be early in the morning and we are now back inside Yamato's room where it looks like a total mess. We go to his futon where we spot Yamato in his bed cuddled up with his lover. They both look exhausted and are breathing heavy after having sex._

"Nee-san?" asks a tired Yamato

"Yeah Yamato?" says Momoyo

"I think we're gonna have to apologize to the gang when we walk to school"

"How long have have we been doing it?" asks Yamato

"Since I came over" says Momoyo

"Which was?" asks Yamato

"Around 8:15 I guess" says a nonchalant Momoyo

Yamoto looks over to his right to look at his clock which is on his nightstand and sees the current time and his eyes pop in astonishment.

"Whats wrong lil bro?" asks Momoyo

Yamato says without changing his astonished expression "Its 11:25 p.m."

"Wow" smiles Momoyo "You sure have some stamina"

"Thats not the point!" snaps Yamato

"So whats the point?" asks Momoyo

"The point is we just had sex for over 3 hours!" answers Yamato"Not to mention I have I have…."

_Yamato has a look on his as if he just remembered he forgot something important to do and he facepalms himself _

"Aww crap!" says Yamato "I forgot to meet up with my new associate tonight"

"Not my problem" shrugs Momoyo

"I know I know" says Yamato as he then tries to get up from bed but Momoyo grabs his arm

"Where are you going?" asks Momoyo

"I'm going to take a bath" answers Yamato who then tries to get up from bed again only to get pulled back down by Momoyo who at that moment cracks a lustful smile

"Yamato..." smiles Momoyo "Wanna bathe together?"

"Sure why not" says Yamato "You would force your way in anyways"

_The two are the hall and about to head to the bath when all of a sudden they hear a loud knocking noise. _

"What was that?" asks Yamato

"Sounds like it was came from up front" says Momoyo "Yamato stay here"

"Ok" replies Yamato

_The two walk over to the front door where they hear something. Momoyo then opens the door where she sees a large basket with white sheet covered over the contents. She looks into the basket where see slight movements. She removes the fabric and she is shocked when she sees two babies laying down side by side just moving around and about. The baby on the right has brown shaggy hair to go along with their puppy dog brown eyes. While the baby on the left has pearl black hair along with red fiery eyes. The two babies look at Momoyo dumbfounded as they tilt their heads. Momoyo in return does the same thing. _

With a surprised look on her face, Momoyo only say these words.

"Oh….my...god. I gotta get Yamato"

_Momoyo then goes towards the door to get Yamato but the babies then start to cry. Which makes Momoyo go back to them and try to calm them down. _

"Come little babies don't cry" pleads Momoyo who then picks up both babies up and tries to rock them to sleep

_Sooner than later footsteps could be heard heading towards the entrance. Moments later we see Yamato._

"Nee-san whats going on!?" asks a worried Yamato who then spots Momoyo with the two infants in tow

_His face would quickly go from worried to dumbfounded when he sees the two infants crying_

"Yamato can you help?" asks Momoyo

Yamato then shakes his head to regain himself and says "Yeah"

Momoyo then goes to Yamato and hands him the baby from the left and says "Calm this one down. I've been trying to calm him down but he's not even trying"

"O-ok" says Yamato who tries to calm down the infant down

_The two continued to rock the babies for a couple of minutes when they finally fell asleep. Momoyo then with one of the infants in tow grabs their basket._

"Well lets get them inside" whispers Momoyo

_Yamato nods his head to Momoyo's words and the two head into the dorm with the infants in their arms. They head towards the kitchen and with the now sleeping babies. _

"So what should we do?" asks Moyo

_Momoyo then is about to sit down but then senses danger nearby and quickly umps off from her chair. She then sees a arrow pierce the chair. Not even a second later we see Miyako and Chris charge into the kitchen, Momoyo out of instinct charges at the two as well. But she realizes that she still has the baby and her arms and she yields. Miyako and Chris stop their assault when they see its Momoyo. _

"What the hell are you doing!?" yell a mad Chris

Momoyo gives off a nervous giggle and says "Well…

_At that moment the baby that is in her arms starts to cry. Miyako and Chris look at the crying children with shocked faces._

"Ummmm Momo?…." asks a flabbergasted Miyako "Is that…."

"Hehehehe surprise" lightly grins Momoyo

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	2. Calm Down

**A/N: Wassup fellow Majikoi fans and readers its been a while but I'm getting back to this story as I finish up other stories. So hope you all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE KIDS THEY ARE ADORABLE!**

"Hehehe surprise" slightly smiles Momoyo

"Surprise?!" asks a baffled Chris "What are you doing with a baby in your arms!?"

Yamato then walks in between them with the other pearl black haired baby in tow and says

"Look before you guys goes beserk we can explain everyth-"

"Ya-Ya-Yamato!" exclaims Miyako as she points at the baby in his arms "You too!?"

"We can explain everything but please we gotta quiet down before this one wakes u-"

_Before Yamato could finish talking the baby he's carrying starts crying_

Yamato then sighs and says "Looks like I was too late"

_Yamato then starts to try and put the young one to sleep. After a few moments Miyako and Chris go over to Momoyo and Yamato to try and help the couple calm down the babies. After a couple failures Momoyo walks over to Yamato with her crying baby and she takes a look of the crying pearl black haired baby. She sees the child crying with no looks of stopping. At that very moment Momoyo came up with an idea_

"Yamato…" says Momoyo

"Yeah Nee-san?" asks Yamato

"Lets switch babies" offers Momoyo

"Ok sure thing" replies Yamato who then switch babies

_When the couple now has the other babies in their arms they begin to try and calm them down. Momoyo tries to sing to the pearl black haired baby to try to put the child to sleep. At first it wasn't working at all but after some time the baby started to calm down. As Momoyo was doing that Yamato was rockin the brown haired baby to sleep and the brown haired baby was sound asleep. Momoyo continued singing to the black haired child for a few more minutes until the infant too was fast asleep. After that they put the two infants back in the big basket and cover them up. Afterwards the four teens walk into Yamato's room to discuss the situation._

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" asks a Chris

"We're trying to figure this out ourselves" says Momoyo rubbing the back of her head  
"All I know is that Nee-san and I heard a loud knock at the door so Nee-san decided to check it out" says Yamato "Next thing I know I hear baby cries near the front so I rush to see what is going on and I see Nee-san trying to make to babies go to sleep"

"Oh yeah and not too long after we get the little tykes to sleep you and Miyako had to come charging at Yamato and me as if we were criminals which then woke up the babies right back up!" snaps Momoyo

"S-Sorry" apologizes Chris and Miyako

"We really thought you guys were robbers though, honest" says Chris "Miyako can even vouch for me"

"Chris is right" nods Miyako "We thought someone had broke in. If we knew if it was just you guys we wouldn't have attacked"

"Anyways Yamato I have something to ask you" says Chris

"Sure what is it?" asks Yamato

"I know you guys say that you don't know who's kids those are but I'm having a hard time believing it" says Chris

"And why's that?" asks Momoyo and Yamato

"Because they look a lot like you" says Chris

"Huh?" says Momoyo and Yamato in unison

"Wait a minute you didn't notice?" asks Chris

"Nope" says the couple

"Wow" says a shocked Chris "I would expect Momoyo not to notice but not you Yamato, no offense"

"None take…." says Momoyo who stops talking before she can finish her sentence

_Momoyo looks around the room and notices that a certain stalker is missing. Chris and Yamato look at Momoyo as looks around and also sees that there is something missing_

"Wait a minute wheres Miyako?" says the trio

_As the trio wondered where Miyako was, we go back to the kitchen and we see the lavender haired archer sitting in a chair near the dinner table with what seems to be the brown haired baby in her arm._

"This baby is so cute" mumbles_ Miyako as she blushes slightly_

_Suddenly as she was cradling the baby she sensed something and she would then be lightly tapped on her shoulder. When Shiina turns around she sees Momoyo giving her an irritated smile as she is cracking her knuckles._

"Hey Miyako, you having fun?"

The emo archer then looks at Momoyo and grins and says "Yes I am and if you don't want little Yamato to wake up and start crying you should not do anything hasty"

_Momoyo then gritted her teeth in frustration as she held herself from attacking Shiina and gives out a big sigh._

"Put him back in the basket" says a nonchalant Momoyo

"Nope" smiles Miyako as she is gazing at the baby

_As this happens the two hear footsteps coming from towards the kitchen. Shiina looks at Momoyo as if telling her something with her stare. Momoyo would do nothing but nod and put her guard up. The person would come out to be know but the female swordsman Yukie Mayuzumi. _

"Oh its you" says Momoyo slightly disappointed

"He-Hello Momoyo-senpai" says Yukie who then looks over to see Miyako holding the brown haired baby "Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-"

_Momoyo quickly covered Yukie's mouth before her loud voice could wake up the babies._

"Calm down" says Momoyo "I'll explain everything if you can be quiet we don't need everyone waking up"

"Um I think you're too late" says a voice

_Momoyo and Yukie then look to where they heard the voice and they see Capt. along with Gakuto, Moro, and Gen_

"Nee-san is everything o….k?" says Yamato as who then looks at the other residents of the Shimazu dorm

"So can one of you guys start explaining the situation or what?" asks a irritated Gen

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	3. Oh Boy

**A/N: Wassup fellow Majikoi fans! I'm back with another update! Hope you all like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE POLT AND BABIES...WHAT? THEY'RE ADORABLE **

"Ok so one of you need to explain what the hell is going on here" says Gen

"Um well….You see…." says Momoyo who then looks over to Yamato and smiles "Explain the situation to them Yamato"

"Why do I gotta…"

Yamato wouldn't be able to yell his discontent because the brown haired tot was about to wake up in Miyako arms.

_Yamato then sighs as he sees he will have to deal with all the questions. So he takes a deep breath he then quietly explains the situation to everyone._

"And that's where you guys came in" says Yamato

"Whoa" says Capt "So what are we gonna do about the little tykes?"

"Isn't it obvious we'll give them to the police" says Gakuto "Let them handle this"

"Have to admit that sounds like the best option" says Moro

"Hmph that does sound like a good idea" says Chris and Yamato

"No!" refuses Miyako and Momoyo

"Huh?! Why not?" asks the rest of the gang

"Because….." says Momoyo as she looks at the brown haired baby move around in Miyako arms as they sleep "I don't want to just abandon a little child"

"But Momo we-"

"I don't care" says Momoyo "When me and gramps first found Kazuko at the door in front of the dojo we didn't even have to think when we decided to add her to the family"

"I agree with Momoyo" says Miyako "Just because they will be a hindrance to us doesn't mean we should just drop them off to the authorities"

"Besides I can take them back with me to the shrine" smiles Momoyo

"Ok first thing in the morning we head to meet old man Kawakami" says Yamato

"Ok then where are those tykes going to sleep?" asks Gen

"Um well I guess they can sleep with me and Yamato" suggests Momoyo "Since we won't be heading off to the shrine til the morning"

"Ok I'm cool that" says Capt "What do you guys say?"

_Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for a certain archer_

"But I want to sleep with little Yamato!" whines Miyako

_The guys and girls then sigh and the ones woken up early from bed slowly retreat back to their rooms._

"Sorry but we don't need you to get too attached Miyako" says Yamato as he goes to retrieve the brown haired baby from Miyako

"I don't wanna" pouts Miyako as she turns away from Yamato

"Come on, don't be like that" sighs Yamato

"Well while you try to pry the little one from Miyako, Mini me and I will be in your room" says Momoyo with the black haired baby in her arms

"Nee-san you're not gonna help me?" asks Yamato

"Nope you're man enough to handle Miyako" smiles Momoyo "Anyways don't take too long ok. We gotta get some rest before sunrise"

_Yamato nods and then puts his attention to Miyako_

"Miyako can you please let me get the baby?" asks Yamato

"Nope" immediately delinces Miyako "I wanna sleep with baby Yamato"

"Miya why do you have to be like this?" asks Yamato

"Because I can" pouts Miyako

_Yamato's pleas to get the child from Miyako would go for about another 10 minutes before Yamato would resort to something he never thought he would do and that was to make a deal with Miyako._

"Ok ok ok I get it" says Yamato

"Good to know' grins Miyako "Now if you excuse me-"

"But wait a minute!" says Yamato "I think I got something that will make you reconsider"

"And what would that be?" asks a intrigued Miyako

Yamato then goes to Miyako's ear and whispers "If you do this for me I'll take you out on a date and it can be anywhere you like"

Miyako quickly turns around with a big smile on her face as she says "Here you go darling!"

"That a girl" smiles Yamato as he then goes to get the baby

_But as Yamato goes to get the baby, the bundle of joy wakes up in Miyako's arms and looks at Yamato with their big brown eyes._

"Oh snap" says a scared Yamato "P-Please don't cry"

_As Yamato is scared out of his mind as he looks at the baby hoping the child doesn't start to cry. But instead of crying the baby, while still in Miyako's arms starts to reach for him._

"Y-You want me to pick you up?" asks Yamato

_The baby somehow understood and started to smile and babble their little baby words. Yamato then with confidence takes the baby from Miyako's arms and held the child. The child happy to get what they giggles as Yamato walks to his room._

_When Yamato walks in he sees something unexpected. He sees Momoyo laying down in the futon with the black haired baby in her arms. Yamato then smiled as he saw Momoyo gazing at the child as they peacefully nestled in her arms as if they were her own._

"Whats going on here Momo?" smiles Yamato

"Well while I was waiting on you, this little one woke up and started to get scared" replies Momoyo "So I decided to grab the little cutie and calm em down. After they calmed down the little tyke calmed down they latched on to me. So since I didn't want to wake em up again, so I just let em get comfy"

"Yeah that does sound like the best option" smiles Yamato "Don't want em to leak out the water works again. But I gotta say you two look so beautiful together; like a mother and child"

"Right back at ya" smiles Momoyo as she sees the brown haired baby snuggled in Yamato's arms "The little runt right there seems to like you a lot"

"I guess so" smiles Yamato as he gets down in the futon with his mini me

_Now in the futon Yamato and Momoyo get into the covers with the babies in tow and begin to go to sleep._

**Morning Time!**

_As it's morning time we go to the dining area of the dorm where we all the tenants looking at Yamato and Momoyo kneeling in front of no one other than Gakuto's mom A.K.A. the Dorm Manager, with the babies._

"So whats this about babies?" says Reiko

"Well you see-"

"Don't you even dare try to weasel your way out of this Naoe-kun!" growls Reiko "You better be lucky I love kids or you would of already faced my wrath!"

"Hmph I thought we were facing her wrath every time she try to put us on the right path" murmurs Yamato and Momoyo

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" roars Reiko whose face then turns into a Hannya Mask**[1]**

"Well I would like to explain it but I think Nee-San can take care of this" smiles Yamato

"W-What?" says a dumbfounded Momoyo

"Well I'm waiting " says Reiko losing her patience

"Ok I'll tell you what happened" sighs Momoyo who then covers the black haired baby's ears

_Yamato saw that Momoyo then sports her mischievous smile and had the right of mind to do the when Momoyo said she was gonna tell what happened, she wasn't kidding. She left nothing out and detailed every moment as if it were a bestselling novel. She started from when she arrived to when her and Yamato was going to when they went to sleep with the babies. By the time she finished everybody except for Capt. and the babies were blushing._

"D-D-D-D-Don't you have any shame Momoyo?!" exclaims Reiko

"Nope she really doesn't" sighs Yamato

"Hey I aim to please" smiles Momoyo "Just like my Yamato"

"Nee-San!" blushes an embarrassed Yamato who then looks down at the baby and sees that they look uncomfortable "Hey whats wrong little one?"

_The little one then started to cry which shocked Yamato since the little one was just fine a few moments ago. As the baby cried Yamato tried to calm the brown haired child down and as he did so that's when he realized the source of the problem. How did he find out you ask? When he started to rock the little baby he felt that their diaper was moist. _

"Uh Oh" says Yamato

"Whats wrong Yamato?" asks Miyako

"This one needs a new diaper" says Yamato as he tries to soothe the baby

"Well I'll that to you two" says Reiko

"Huh?!" exclaims Yamato and Momoyo

"You're not gonna help us?" asks Momoyo

"Nope this will be your responsibility" says Reiko

_Yamato and Momoyo then looks over to Miyako to try and see if she would help them in this situation but before they could even begin the non-verbal communication Reiko screams out their name._

"Oh yeah and that reminds me…"smiles Reiko as she gets in Yamato's face "No...Outside...Help...Got it?"

"Yep….Got it" sighs Momoyo and Yamato

"Ok with that said the rest of you go to school before you're late" says Reiko

_Without even putting up a tad of resistance the group nod their heads and head off._

"Hey Capt" says Yamato

"Yeah?" says Capt before exiting the dorm

"Let Kazuko know why me and Nee-san will be late" says Yamato "But let her know not to tell anybody"

"Well Momoyo can you go to the store and get the baby essentials?" asks Yamato

"Ok but I'm gonna need some money" says Momoyo

_Yamato sighs as he pulls out his wallet and gives it to her with a depressed face that looks as if he says "take it all" as he tries to calm down the baby_

"Thanks" smiles Momoyo who then looks at her infant doppleganger "You and me are going to the store kiddo"

_The black haired baby would only smile and giggle as they look at Momoyo _

"Make sure no one in your fanclub see you two" warns Yamato "Things could get hectic if they spot you"

"No sweat" says Momoyo dismissing the issue "I'll be back in a flash"

"Huh?"

_After that Momoyo then blasts out of the house with the baby in tow._

"Oh my god she's gonna kill that em" says a worried Yamato

_We go down the river where the gang usually walks to and we see Momoyo dashing through there as if she was a rocket car. As she zoomed through it finally hit her that the baby might be scared but she is shocked when she looks down and sees that not only is the baby not scared but is giggling and happy. _

A big smile creeps up on her face as she says "So you like stuff like this? Well kiddo you ain't see nothing yet"

_Momoyo then started to go in the shopping plaza and she started to do all types of twists and turns as she makes her way to the store. When she comes to her destination she quickly stops and a gust a wind is formed as a result._

"How was that kid?" smiles Momoyo as she looks at the black haired child

_The baby giggles and claps their hands as if to give her their sign of approval._

"You are soooo CUTE!" smiles Momoyo as she hugs the baby

_Before Momoyo enters the store she takes out a scrunchie and a pair of glasses(Which she took from a vendor as she was running). After finishing her disguise she then goes into the store and gets the essentials such as baby food, diapers, shampoo, etc. She then goes to the cash register to go purchase everything.._

"Awww your child is sooo adorable" coos the woman cashier

"Thank you" smiles Momoyo

"First time parent?" asks the woman cashier

"Yeah twin boys" smiles Momoyo

"You must be proud" says the woman

"I am" smiles Momoyo

_After a few more moments of conversation which almost lead to Momoyo flirting with the female cashier, she bought the baby essentials and dashes back to the Shimazu Dorm. _

_When she gets back she sees Yamato still trying to calm his baby who has calmed down a little. _

"Thank god you're back….." says Yamato who then sees Momoyo still in her disguise "I see you got the little teen mother look going on"  
"Thanks I do my best" gloats Momoyo "Anyways lets…"

_Before she could finish her sentence she felt something moist coming from her babie's bottom. She then looks at the black haired baby and see the little child giggle at her _

"Welp looks like I'll be my little guys' changing diapers too" sighs Momoyo

_The two then grab some newspaper and head to Yamato's room to the change the babies diapers. When they get inside the room they start to begin the diaper change. Once they take off the babies diapers they see something they didn't expect._

"Hey Nee-san…." says Yamato

"Yeah babe?" asks Momoyo

"So…..you have a boy….and I have a girl" says Yamato

"Yep" says Momoyo "Looks like I'm not your only girl now"

"Oh boy" says Yamato

_As Yamato and Momoyo look at the babies finding out that their not of the same gender the two little babies look at them with smiles on their face._

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time, PEACE!**


	4. Update involving yours truly

**Wassup everyone! Sorry for being out and everything I was suppose to put up updates a good while ago but I have just started to cope with the murder of one my closest friends and his father back in labor day which was also his late mothers birthday. and I had to take a break with everything to get my nerves back. **

**To be honest I almost decided to quit writing as the emotional toll I was going through was so great, I mean I could barely eat let alone write. But luckily thanks to my friends and family I was able to get better. Besides my dawg 'DZ' wouldn't have let me drown myself in sorrow so I will do my best to continue updating as I get back to work with the fanfics. **

**Thanks for following me and reading, you guys really don't know how much I appreciate it. I hope everyone who reads this have a great day and until next time...Peace!**


End file.
